


Alpha... Omega... What's It Matter?

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ah how things change, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Sweet, They're just living their life, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “Iwa-chan and I aren’t dating. I would never go out with a brute like him.” The girl's eyes were wide and in seconds he earned a slap to the back of the head.“What the hell are you saying about me?”-In which a question is asked about their relationship and Oikawa wonders if it really matters that Iwaizumi's an alpha and he's an omega.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	Alpha... Omega... What's It Matter?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, but enjoy <3

**_Oikawa Tooru, fourteen, omega_ **

“Hey, Oikawa-kun, why do you hang out with that alpha all the time?” Tooru glanced over at his classmate in question, confusion flickering across his face.

“Huh? Oh! You mean Iwa-chan?” The girl nodded, twisting her hands together nervously. He put on a bright smile that had her flushing and shrugged. “Because he’s my best friend. Why wouldn’t I hang out with him?”

“Well… because he’s an alpha,” she murmured softly. “And you’re an omega. Isn’t it kind of odd?” He frowned, placing his hands on his hips.

“Why would that be odd? We’ve always known each other.” She brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear and seemed to shrink into herself.

“But alphas hang out with other alphas and omegas hang out with other omegas. If an alpha and an omega are together it’s usually because they’re dating.” He blinked at her in stunned silence, mouth opening but no words coming out. Him and Hajime? Dating? “It’s just unusual is all,” the other omega said quietly, her eyes flitting over Tooru’s shoulder. She stiffened and when Tooru followed her gaze he found Hajime walking towards them. He turned back to face her and quickly shook his head.

“Iwa-chan and I aren’t dating. I would never go out with a brute like him.” The girl's eyes were wide and in seconds he earned a slap to the back of the head.

“What the hell are you saying about me?” Hajime snapped. Tooru looked over at his friend with a pout and rubbed the back of his head.

“Jeez, Iwa-chan. Way to prove my point.” The alpha frowned, eyeing the omega girl standing in front of them with a softer expression than the one he’d directed at Tooru.

“Sorry, is he bothering you?” The girl cowered under Hajime’s attention but managed to shake her head.

“N- not at all. I’ll be going now.” She turned and quickly dashed away, leaving them alone.

“What was that about?” Tooru shrugged, turning to look at Hajime. He inspected his friend for a second, taking in the familiarity of him as the alpha glanced over at him.

“Is it weird that we’re friends?” He asked. Hajime frowned.

“No. Why would it be weird?” Tooru let his gaze fall to the floor and scuffed his foot against it.

“People don’t think it’s normal for us to be friends because I’m an omega and you’re an alpha.” He’d never really thought about it before, but he supposed it was kind of unusual.

“That’s stupid.” He startled at the response and looked up just in time for Hajime to land a painful flick on his forehead. “We’ve been friends way before we presented. It’s dumb to throw all of it away because of that.” As if sensing there was more Hajime gave him a bored look. “Besides, why would I want to date someone as whiny as you?” Tooru squawked in protest but the alpha was already walking away. “Come on. Let’s go practice.”

“Iwa-chan is always so rude,” he muttered under his breath, following after him anyways.

**_Iwaizumi Tooru, twenty six, omega_ **

“Iwa-chan~” He called, earning a grumbled response from the alpha in question. When Hajime finally appeared in the doorway of their room Tooru held out his arms, beckoning his mate closer. Hajime eyed him for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and stepping forwards, falling over onto the bed and straight into Tooru’s waiting arms.

“You’re so needy,” Hajime mumbled, nuzzling his face into Tooru’s neck. Tooru grinned, tightening his hold around his mate as he relaxed against him.

“You like it, don’t lie.” He didn’t get a response and it only managed to widen his grin. “I was thinking back on when we were younger,” he said, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of his husband as the alpha scented him. “You know, when everyone thought we were dating because it was unusual for an alpha and omega to be friends.” Hajime huffed a laugh against his shoulder, following it up with a kiss.

“I guess they were right,” he said, arms curling around Tooru’s waist to press them even closer together.

“Hey, you’re still my best friend.” Hajime growled lowly, nipping at the bond mark on his neck.

“Yeah, but I married and put my mark on you too.” Tooru hummed softly, moving one of his hands up to card through his mate’s hair.

“We’re  _ more _ than just best friends.” He paused for a second, frowning. “I do remember you saying that you would never date someone like me though. That was a very mean thing to say to your future husband  _ and _ mate, Hajime.” He left out the part about him saying almost the same thing as the alpha pulled back enough to meet his gaze with narrowed eyes.

“Seriously? I was fourteen. Settling down was the last thing on my mind.”

“Really? There wasn’t even one person on your mind that you thought you might like to bond with? No crushes or anything?” He watched in faint surprise as his husband’s cheeks dusted pink and he tightened his grip on him immediately. “You did!”

“Shut up,” Hajime grumbled, looking away.

“Who was it? As your significant other I deserve to know the truth!” Tooru waited and after a few seconds of silence the alpha buried his face in his neck again, mumbling something unintelligible into his skin. “What?” Hajime sighed before speaking up.

“You. After a while I figured it wouldn’t be so bad to be bonded to you because I already spent a lot of time looking after you and thought it wouldn’t be horrible to do it for the rest of my life. I just wasn’t going to tell you that because it’d go straight to your head. Happy?” Now it was Tooru who flushed and he made a strained sound.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, now can we just be quiet and pretend this conversation never happened?” Tooru bit at his lip before slowly confessing his own truth.

“After I went home that day I thought about it,” he whispered. “And I thought I’d be pretty happy if I bonded with you…” Hajime pulled back and their eyes met. The question was clear as day in his gaze and Tooru nodded shortly. “And now that I am I don’t think anyone could make me happier,” he admitted.

“Fuck, we’re so stupid,” Hajime grumbled, leaning forwards to kiss him. Tooru couldn’t help but smile against his mouth and giggled happily when his mate moved to press kisses all over his face. He hovered over Tooru’s mouth again and smiled. “I’m so in love with you.” Tooru breathed a content sigh.

“I’m very much in love with you too, Hajime,” he replied, pulling him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
